Just a Dance
by Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown
Summary: It all started with a plan, then a dance and ends with a kiss. During roy and haley's wedding. read and review please


**Just a Dance**

**A/N: Just a short one-shot about Sophie and Sian when I watch Mondays episode. If you didn't watch it, it was Roy's and Haley's wedding and most of the street learned about Sophie and Sian's relationship but don't know if it's true so this is just a thing on how I thought they should have 'come out'. Listen to true colours by Glee during this, you'll see why.**

Sophie's POV

I was just stood there, I didn't know what to do, what to say and how to act. I know the choir has already started and Sian has left to go and sing but what am I going to do. Claire has just had a massive rant at me saying I was a bad Christian and how it was my fault everyone was saying she was a liar. I didn't want that, for everyone to call her a liar, she was a good friend and didn't tell my mum and dad about me and Sian... at first but if everyone was saying that about I would snap and sorta shout it out, she just cares for Aadi really and wants to know what happened to him, that's all. The thing is I don't know what happened to him either, neither of us do. We are just telling the truth, about some stuff, I want to tell the truth about us as well but I think she is still scared about her parents reactions and mine. To be honest I'm scared as well, who wouldn't be, it's not everyday you tell your family your gay and in love with your best friend, but the best thing to do know is go back in there and join Sian in the choir. Every step I took seemed to last forever until I finally made in there and stood next to Sian in the choir, when we finally finished sing we went and sat down next to my family. Just by looking at her I could tell that she was nervous, what about, probably a few things, like me. All through the ceremony I was thinking if I should just tell my parents but decided not to then changed my mind again.

The ceremony part was over and although I was distracted by thoughts most of the time, it was a lovely service, I was just pre-occupied to notice just how lovely it was and what it to meant Roy and Haley that they were finally married. It was the reception now I was sitting with my family, my sitting to my left and then my dad and finally Sian. Rosie decided to sit somewhere off on her own, good, it was so tense between the four of us you could cut it with a knife. During the speeches me and Sian kept stealing glances at one another when they talked about love or how much they loved their significant other. I wish I could do that, shout out my love for Sian, declare it to the world and not care what anyone thinks about it , if they think it's wrong, sick and twisted, I don't care all I care about is Sian. I love her, just three little words don't seem like enough for someone whose smile still brightens my day, whose touch can make me forget the rest of the world, they don't seem like enough for someone who's been there to celebrate with me when everything goes my way, and to hold my hand when the world seems to fall apart, but even then 'I love her' can't express the depth of my feelings for her, I hope she knows what's in my heart because loving her means more to me than anything in the world and it always will.

The speeches were finally over and Roy and Haley were sharing there first dance and I envied them so bad, especially when they said they loved each other, I want to do that. Just stand up take Sian's hand and slow dance. I envied them more when they kissed, you could probably see it rolling off me in waves of green. Just then Rosie decided to interrupt my in thoughts, going on about how much she loves lesbians because there are then more men for her and less competition. God, sometimes she was a stuck up cow. I asked my mum and dad if we could leave but they said no, which means I'm stuck here surrounded by love and I couldn't show that I loved Sian, I was still scared about what my mum and dad thought mine and Sian's relationship or what they think after they find out it's true, because I have decided it was now or never. I either let everybody know at once or I tell my parents then tell everybody again, I think I will opt for the first choice. Some people were still on the dance floor just three couples. Roy and Haley, Chesney and Katie, John and Fiz, and at the beginning of the next song there would be one more. At the end of the first song Chesney and Katie just walked off on their own, then the next song played and I recognised the tune as true colours by Glee. As the intro played I stood from my chair and walked round the table towards Sian, when I stopped at her right side she looked at me like I was crazy. I stuck out my left hand for her to take and she looked at it then back at me like she knew my plan.

I pulled her from out of her chair and pulled her towards the dance floor, when we reached the middle I could feel everyone's eyes one me and Sian including my families. I placed my right hand on her waist and connected our left hands together and started to slow dance together. I didn't care what anybody thought, all that mattered was me and Sian, here in this moment together, I could the shock of peoples faces and see the slight anger in my mothers and fathers eyes, but I don't care. I want people to know that I don't, I leaned so I could whisper in Sian's ear and I told what I was planning on doing, when I leaned back she looked nervous but nodded her head in agreement. We carried on dancing through out the song when the song was about end, on the final chorus me and Sian started to lean in together. This was the start of our freedom, no more hiding behind counters in the shop, no more sneaking around and most of all no more lying to our parents. Even if they didn't approve I would stay with until she doesn't want me any more, even them I would still love her and nothing could stop that. It was a fact that everybody would know in a matter of moments and I couldn't care less about the fact that everybody would be shocked and gossip about for weeks on end, all I care is standing in front of me, one short breath away and I took one last breath before we meet in the middle. We kissed and this kiss was to prove our love and this kiss was full of passion and love, and our kisses were never going to change.


End file.
